


my heart no longer belongs to me

by marvelstanaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstanaf/pseuds/marvelstanaf
Summary: In which Harley Keener falls in love with Tony Starks daughter and Peter Parker falls in love with Harley Keener.





	my heart no longer belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first fic on AO3. If anything is wrong with grammar, spelling, etc, just tell me (politely!) and i'll fix it. Thanks for reading!

Peter Parker had decided he was going to die.

 

He didn’t know how or when (preferably soon), but he decided he was going to.

 

As soon as he realized he was jumping to the phone whenever it dinged, hoping for a text from him, or when he realized he was rushing to finish patrol just to go see him in the lab, he felt odd. The kicker that really sealed his fate was when he realized that Harley was looking at Lily the same way he wanted Harley to look at him.

 

So, Peter decided he was going to die instead of facing feelings.

 

On the other hand, Harley Kenner knew he was going to die.

 

Not because he wanted to, but because he knew if Tony ever found out that he liked Tony’s daughter, he was going to get killed for it. It’s not like Harley wanted to like Lily, but whenever he came into town he raced to see her. He texted her a much as he possibly could. He wanted to punch any person that even breathed the same air as Lily.

 

So, Harley decided he was going to let Tony kill him instead of facing feelings.

 

Now, Lily Stark knew she was going to get killed.

 

Not by a person, no. She was going to get killed by the guilt she felt. Lily knew very well that Harley liked her. Of course, she knew that. But she also knew very well that Peter liked Harley. It wasn’t like they were being very inconspicuous. The reason she felt guilty is that she didn’t like Harley. And that sucked.

 

So, Lily decided she was going to let guilt consume her until it killed her.

 

If only they had all decided to live. 

  
  
  



End file.
